Bulldog
|image=Bulldog wrestling move.jpg |type= }} A bulldog, originally known as bulldogging or a bulldogging headlock or the headlock jawbreaker is any move in which the wrestler grabs an opponent's head and jumps forward, so that the wrestler lands, often in a sitting position, and drives the opponent's face into the mat. This move plus some other variations are sometimes referred to as a facebuster. Cobra clutch bulldog The wrestler applies a cobra clutch and then leaps forward, falling into a sitting position and driving the face of the opponent into the ground. Full nelson bulldog A full nelson facebuster-like, which sees the wrestler holding the opponent in a full nelson. The wrestler then falls forward to his back or into a sitting position, driving the opponent face-first. Half nelson bulldog The wrestler hooks a half nelson hold on his opponent with one arm and his opponents waist with the other. He then leaps forward into a sitting position, driving the face of the opponent into the ground. This move is also incorrectly referred to as a faceplant, which is a different move altogether. Inverted bulldog The attacking wrestler stands side-to-side and slightly behind the opponent, facing in the opposite direction, from there he/she leaps in the air and drops to a seated position driving the opponent neck and back first to the mat. In another variation, the attacker runs to the opponent and executes the move. This is usually referred to a lariat takedown. One-handed bulldog The one-handed bulldog is in fact more of a facebuster than an actual bulldog and generally sees a wrestler run up from behind their opponent, grab the opponent's head with one hand and leap forward. Reverse bulldog Standing next to or diagonally behind an opponent, the attacking wrestler leaps up, grabs the opponent's head and pulls backwards, resulting in both individuals landing supine. WWE Superstar Dolph Ziggler uses this move, which he calls the Zig Zag. Slingshot bulldog Similar to a hangman, where the wrestler catches the opponent in a side headlock, running towards any set of ropes. The wrestler then jumps over them and bulldogs the opponent, driving the chin/face of the opponent into the top rope. The wrestler would eventually either land standing or seated on the apron or the outside of the ring. The same maneuver can be used to a cornered opponent (who's facing away from the ring/towards the outside) to drive his face into the top turnbuckle. Spinning bulldog The wrestler places the opponent in a modified fireman's carry, in which the opponent is held diagonally across the wrestlers back with their legs across one shoulder and head under the opposite shoulder (usually held in place with a facelock). The wrestler then spins simultaneously, throwing the opponent's legs off the wrestler's shoulders and dropping to the ground, driving the opponent's head into the mat in a bulldog position. Three-quarter facelock bulldog Main article: Cutter Two-handed bulldog The wrestler places both his hands behind the opponent's head, and then falls into a seated position, slamming the opponent's face into the canvas. Another variation sees the wrestler placing one hand behind the opponent's head, and another behind the back and then falling backwards into a bulldog. Wheelbarrow bulldog This bulldog sees the opponent clutching the wrestler in a wheelbarrow bodyscissors. The wrestler then falls downwards while still scissoring his legs around the opponent's waist and pushes himself by hitting his palms against the canvas. As he gets rebounded back to the opponent, he releases his legs and quickly places his hand behind the opponent's head, and goes for a bulldog - the bulldog is usually one-handed rather than a headlock bulldog. Category:Professional wrestling moves